Mobile computing devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. The portability of mobile computing devices is increasing as the size of the devices decrease and processing power increases. In fact, many computing devices are sized to be hand-held and/or worn by the user to improve ease of use. Additionally, modern mobile computing devices are equipped with increased processing power and data storage capability to allow such devices to perform advanced processing. Further, many modern mobile computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks. As such, modern mobile computing devices are powerful, often personal, tools untethered to a particular location.
To facilitate portability, many mobile computing devices include touchscreen displays of limited size to thereby decrease the overall size of the device. However, the small display size of mobile computing devices may create difficulties for users in performing certain functions on the mobile computing device. For example, generating text messages on a wrist-based electronic device (e.g., a smart watch) can be cumbersome and difficult due to the relatively small size of the touchscreen display and the virtual keyboard provided thereon.